Mikel von Bianchi
Mikel von Bianchi is a Sith Lord and a member of The Damned. Early Life Mikel von Bianchi was born to an upper-class family on the planet of Alderaan, the nearest city to their estate being the underground municipality of Crevasse City. Their lifeblood and well-being was maintained by an extensive winery maintained by the Bianchi family on a planet in the outer rim of the galaxy for over 5 generations, providing the finest in Alderaanian wine not only to the planet itself, but shipping cases of it to such locations as Coruscant, Corellia, and even Nal Hutta to be enjoyed by the Hutts. Being born into this life was an easy situation for Mikel. Their family did not flaunt their wealth, instead they used it to buy better equipment and pay for more and better workers for the vineyard. By the age of four Mikel was taking trips with his father to the vineyards and wondering around the fields of crops throughout the day, becoming at home among the fruit. He would sit for hours on a path among the vines, looking up into the sky in thought. By the time he was 10 Mikel was helping his father with the management of the vineyard business, his father eager to have a son to follow in his footsteps. He would have another chance, however, for that year Mikel's mother became pregnant again with a boy, who was born only two months after Mikel's 11th birthday. When Mikel turned 16, his parents purchased him his first starship: an old Cloakshape fighter. His father was smart enough not to have the hyperdrive installed - he knew his son's penchant for exploring, and a hyperdrive posed excessive risk in Mikel's hands. It was this ship that set off Mikel's love for starships and flight, and a want to explore the rest of the galaxy. Mikel attended the Alderaan Cultural Academy when he turned 18, a three-year curriculum that taught everything from musical appreciation of the Verpine to the proper enjoyment of a fine bottle of wine (a subject Mikel excelled in). Here, courses dealing with the government were also offered. Deciding to take a course in law enforcement, he excelled once again and was offered a job once his tenure at the Academy was up. He served in law enforcement on Alderaan as an inspector for the planetary security force from the time he was 21, just out of the Academy, to the age of 35. His 14 years of service gave him excellent experience in the security field, and he did not go unnoticed. Leaving Alderaan Alderaan was no isolated planet, and Mikel was well aware of the galactic situation. Leaving his family and home planet, Mikel took a transport to the planet of Anzat. He had been offered a job to join the Ministry of Security by the Regent himself, Wilhelm von Ismay. Wanting to make it on his own, Mike refused his family's offer to send money, and became almost isolated from them. His one line of communication, however, remained in the form of his younger sister, Kaile von Bianchi. She seemed to be the only one that was able to understand his line of reasoning. Mikel served in the Ministry of Security for a few months, until he made a stupid mistake: he helped a criminal escape. The man's name was Cameron Centurion, and he was Mikel's commanding officer, until he was charged with crimes against the Order and was ousted. He was aboard a capital ship and was managing to evade capture by Order agents when Mikel assisted him in an escape, bringing him to the starship of a New Imperial Order member. Mikel then became a wanted man, and attempted to flee, but he was on the ship of a fellow MoS member, Claven Deleon, who removed his security codes to pilot the ship and subsequently tried to arrest him, which led to several close escapes by Mikel. The Order Broken Using his heightened sense of diplomacy, Mikel managed to talk himself out of his arrest, and once again gained pilot access to Claven's ship and flew to the Dellalt system, where a ship he had managed to purchase from the public market was waiting. Sneaking onto the ship as Claven slept, Mikel officially left the Order and joined Universal Network Bank, under invitation from Midge Cellewan of the Corporate Sector Authority. He became the company's Vice President, creating an account management system and overseeing the construction of several banks. Order Restored Mikel missed the Order, however, and sent a message, scramble-coded, back to Anzat and the Regent. He was invited back - his name and record cleared, and even able to serve in the Ministry of Security again. Heartily accepting, he gave his letter of resignation to UNB and set course back to the Anzat system. Joining up with the Ministry of Security, Mikel had another outstanding career, until a member pushed him over the edge, and he was forced to resign. He subsequently joined the Ministry of External Affairs under an old friend, Thrane Blis. Mikel fell into a hectic life at that point, traveling around the galaxy in his starship that seemed to broadcast the Order with its golden and brown paint job, negotiating with planetary governors and city mayors to be at peace with or join the Order. At a point, he realized that he couldn't take this job any more, and was welcomed back into the Ministry of Security by the new Minister, Michael Turner. Mikel was enjoying his time again in the Ministry, when a job opportunity opened up - the Director of the Bureau of Logistics in the Ministry of Transportation and Urban Development. The job sounded excellent for Mikel, a perfect fit, and he decided to apply. Mikel got the job, and took to the task of setting up the department to pick up new Order members from their home planet. An End to Order Mikel eventually had problems with the NAO, and saw fit to leave the order once again. He had seen the opportunity to be the Vice President of an information company, Courier Communications, under an old friend - T`losk. After a short period of productivity, Mikel and T`losk realized that Courier was neglected by its owner, and would be nearly impossible to make profitable. They decided to leave, each with his own assets. Mikel was then approached by an old friend - Karl Kitono - to become a member of the Tamerin Foundation. He decided to accept, and became a member of Outback Industries, working as the Director of Public Relations. Eventually switching to KMC, an affiliated group, he once again left after a time due to disagreements with the leadership. Also, once Karl Kitono was killed, he no longer felt any connection to the NAO puppet companies. Throughout the year or so before Mikel left KMC, he had started to realize that the galaxy was not the perfect place of wine and roses that he had be raised and grown up to believe. There was a deep, dark side to everything, and everyone, Mikel included. After leaving Kathol Mining, Mikel decided to explore his own inner darkness, and began doing several illicit activities on the outer rim worlds. With each new world he felt more powerful, and happier with himself, and realized that the life of the goody-two-shoes was not the one for him. Darkness Falls Mikel joined a relatively new trading corporation by the name of Mecrosa. Having heard of his exploits, he was given a fairly high-ranking position and worked at it for several months. It was at this time he was approached to become a member of a larger world, so to speak. The Damned, a galaxy-renowned organization of assassins and hit men, took him into their ranks. It was shortly after this time that Mikel was discovered to be Force-sensitive. He took the information rather easily, realizing that he always seemed to have a heightened sense of intuition. He was initially faced with a dilemma in choosing his path, however Mikel is now a Dark Lord, a student of the Sith. Category:Individuals Category:Alderaanian